earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurimatsu
Category:HordeCategory:TrollCategory:Mage Full Name: Kurimatsu In-Game: Kurimatsu Nickname: Kuri Guild: Shadow Remains Title: Zarizanic Archmage; Tomebearer. Race: Troll Class: Mage Professions: Tailoring, Skinning. Age: 21. Appears several years younger. Sex: Yes, please. Uh... I mean, male. Hair: Red. Eyes: Blue. Ish. Weight: He won't let me weigh him. Height: Probably as tall as 9' and some inches, if he'd ever stand up straight. Garments/Armor: Robes. He has a collection of over 50, for all different occasions. Other: Has a healed scar across his abdomen and lower back. Is also a prettyboy. Alignment: Neutral Evil, bordering on Lawful Evil. Personality: Kurimatsu is a philanderer first and foremost. There are few women that enter his field of vision without receiving some sort of advance. Despite what this behaviour leads most to believe, he is not strongly polygamist--though he probably wouldn't pass up the chance for a steamy affair. It is possible to earn Kuri's trust or loyalty, but rare and difficult. For the most part, he masquerades as an ally or a follower as long as it serves his ends. Make a wrong step that interferes with his plans, however, and you may wake up the next day with all of your limbs burned off, no matter how friendly he seems to have been with you. Dabbling in pyromania, Kuri may be considered insane by certain standards, but he prefers to think of himself as misunderstood. Kuri seeks nothing less than to harness the full power of the Tome of Zarizan, and it matters very little to him who must be cut down to achieve that. Kuri is an accomplished scholar who is fluently proficient in Orcish and well-knowledged of many pieces of Azerothian trivia. History: When the Well of Eternity was collapsed in the Sundering, legend held that a small amount of its water, compressed under tremendous physical and magical force, coalesced into a chunk of solid matter at the centre of the well--just before it blew up. As the world was torn down the middle, this block of solid water shattered into tiny shards, which were propelled into the sky by the force of the energies and rained down on all the corners of Azeroth. This material came to be known as Aqueous Eterniite. Over the years, the substance passed out of knowledge and into legend--that is, until a Gurubashi troll by the name of Zarizan stumbled upon a shard of the semitransparent blue material while working with a team breaking ground for a new temple. Zarizan, who moonlighted as an arcanist, sensed the power of the shard and spirited it away to his laboratory for testing. Days later, amazed by his discoveries, Zarizan sent agents to the far corners of the continent in search of more of this strange material. After months of searching, the surviving agents began to return one by one with what they had found. All in all, several pounds of Aqueous Eterniite had been collected. Zarizan found them cumbersome as shards and so brought them to his laboratory where he hammered them into paper-thin sheets and a heavy cover. Binding them together with enchantments, Zarizan transformed the shards into the form of a book, which he selfishly named the Tome of Zarizan. In the tome, Zarizan wrote words of arcane power. He wrote partial enchantments discovered in Highborne ruins. He wrote every magical phrase he knew. Whether by sheer fortune or the interference of some great power, the result was a single enormous spell, written as the Gurubashi empire began to crumble. As Zarizan wrote the last word of the incantation, the spell was invoked. Zarizan and everything else within a 3-mile radius was destroyed by the explosion of arcane force that resulted. Days later, a regiment of the newly-formed Darkspear clan, on its way out of Stranglethorn Vale, found the intact Tome in the centre of the crater. It was decided that its power must not be allowed to fall into the wrong hands, so one of the mage sects of the Darkspear was tasked with its safety. Named the Darkspear Tome Keepers, this sub-tribe would safeguard the Tome of Zarizan for generation after generation to come... until, that is, the arrival of Kurimatsu. Kurimatsu was born and raised by the Darkspear Tome Keepers and followed a regimented program of study in the arcane arts. He showed unusual prowess, but when the battle against the Burning Legion erupted at Hyjal, he was deemed not experienced enough to join the fight and was left behind with the children and his parents (who were appointed caretakers) as the tribe marched to war. Several days after the tribe's departure, Kuri began sneaking into the elder magus' hut to make mischief. What he discovered there was the Tome of Zarizan. It called to him. It was irrestistable to him. He began to read it, a few pages at a time, each time he snuck into the hut. One day, he finished it. With a scream of pain as the worst headache imaginable ravaged his skull, Kurimatsu collapsed unconscious. His mother, hearing him, rushed to the hut and looked inside--just in time to be struck by the violent arcane explosion. When Kurimatsu regained consciousness, there was no more village. Trees were uprooted and flung, pieces of hut were strewn everywhere... pieces of troll were strewn even more liberally. Pieces of troll children. And pieces of his parents. Kurimatsu wept. With no village nor villagers remaining, Kurimatsu did the only thing he could think of--he began the long journey to Hyjal to rendezvous with his tribe. When he arrived, the battle was in full swing and he could not discern the locations of anyone. He looked left, he looked right. He looked left again--and found himself face to loincloth with an immense demon. Without so much as a blink's time to react, he felt a searing pain from his midsection. Looking down, he saw that the demon's sword had pierced him completely. A haze of red came over his vision, and then it faded to blackness. Then, there was light, and he found himself waking up in a small, hastily-erected cabin. There were two human women, and old one and a younger one, fussing over him. He could not understand what they were saying, but they seemed concerned over him. He tried to move, but his limbs would not respond. He fell back into the darkness. Kuri would spend many weeks recovering from his injury, and in that time he began to catch on to their language. Eventually, he discerned that the young woman's name was Taryndra Lightseeker and that she had banished the demon and resurrected him. She and her mother were nursing him back to health. They were in a war camp just off the mountain. As the weeks went by, Taryndra and Kurimatsu became closer and closer until eventually they fell in love. Kuri, now quite healthy excepting the festering scars on either side of him, began to help however he could with the war effort. For a time, things went on like this. Taryndra was always able to quell the activity of the scars. Then, shortly after Archimonde's defeat, Taryndra's mother discovered that Taryndra was pregnant by Kuri. Knowing the shame a half-troll offspring would bring their family, she forced Taryndra to pack up and they departed for the new colony of Theramore. Kuri, who would never see or hear about his child again, was left several pots of salve by Taryndra. Taryndra explained that his scars were the mark of the demon, whose spirit had abandoned its body in the banishment and was now trapped within the recesses of Kuri's soul. Kuri was given an explanation of the prerequisite ritual and instructions that the salve must be applied directly to the scars, daily, and that it must be done boiling hot. And then Taryndra was gone. His lover and unborn child taken away from him, Kuri was miserable. For a few years he lived as a recluse, avoiding being seen. Eventually, however, he re-emerged in support of Thrall's new Horde. ((At this point, Kuri was rolled and his plot became one and the same with my RP)) Shortly after arriving in Orgrimmar, Kuri met a Forsaken warlock by the name of Lilithia. Together with Lilithia and his good friends Makakii and Okoth, as well as a small host of others, the Ragefury Legion was founded. Months went by, and then Kuri began acting unusual. He had run out of salve. The demon rose up and possessed him. It went undetected for a time--until Kuri happened upon a gathering of the Tears of Draenor. They detected the demon and attempted an exorcism. The demon attacked Ruarc and attempted to fight off the Tears but in the end, he was defeated. Kuri woke up himself, with a troll looking down at him. And so, lying on his back, Kuri met Rizarah. Kuri would continue to be infatuated with Rizarah until the present day, but in the meantime other problems were afoot. Roughly the time the Ragefury Legion dissolved, Kuri suddenly began experiencing violently dangerous symptoms. Lilithia discovered that the Tears' exorcism had not eliminated the demon, but had simply shattered its spirit, allowing it to further saturate Kuri's soul. It had returned, and with every intention of killing him. Lilithia would have no such thing. With the help of Verto, Novina, and Lenora, she performed a radical procedure to gather the shards of demon soul and bind them within Kuri's body. They could not be separated from his spirit now, but they could be contained. Embedding a soul shard in Kuri's chest, the demon was trapped within it, hopefully to never return. Kuri spent a lot of time studying following this development, seeking to understand the nature of his situation, and seeking to unlock the mysteries of the Tome of Zarizan. From the Renaissance to independence to the Order Of Powers, Kuri has maintained a sporadic loyalty to Lilithia. New challenges await on the horizon, however, and only time will tell what might come of them.